


Board games and Arcades

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Jace Wayland, Mentioned Nyx Ulric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Simon and Noct bond over geeky things





	Board games and Arcades

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the thought of Simon and Noct being geeky nerds together. This story had to happen.

The morning hazy still clouded Noct’s mind as he wandered through the Institute. Nyx had woken him hours ago when he and Jace were about to embark on another demon hunt. Normally Noct would have been happy that Nyx was considerate enough to wake him and kiss him goodbye, but that day the sun had only just risen; lighting the city a vibrant red. When Nyx left Noct was unable to return to sleep and so he decided to wander the Institute as he once wandered the citadel as a child. 

The Institute was a maze of halls with similar doors lining both walls, and in no time at all, Noct had managed to become lost. He then wandered aimlessly once more; looking for a familiar room or face. So far he had yet to find anything to help him find his way and Noct was starting to wonder just how large the Institute was. He felt like he’d been walking in circles.

Finally, Noct admitted defeat. He chose a room at random and after knocking on the door he entered. The room was small, barely large enough to fit the Regalia inside it. However, a small table was set out in the middle with a few chairs scattered throughout the room. With nothing else to do until someone found him Noct examined the table. He then noticed that underneath the table was a stack of board games. 

At random Noct pulled out a game and read the box. Chess. Inside the box was a checkered board and both black and white figurines. When Noct dumped the box out on the table he found a thin white paper with the rules written on it. Bored, Noct sunk down on one of the chairs and proceeded to read the rules of Chess. 

The rules were simple enough. Two teams fight one another and the first to ‘check’ the other side’s king wins. He learned the pieces names and what they could do: rook, knight, pawn, bishop, king, queen. The game, strangely, reminded Noct of a game Ignis loved and often convinced Noct to play. Completely and utterly bored out of his mind, Noct decided to set the board up. He followed what the paper stated with the pawns in the front and the king and queen in the middle. 

Noct was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t hear the door open. He probably wouldn’t have realised anyone had even entered until Simon coughed politely.

Noct sprung from where he sat to look almost guiltily at Simon, “I’m so sorry,” Noct gushed, “I- I got lost and I had nothing else to do.”

“Um, that’s okay,” Simon replied as he lightly scratched his head. He didn’t know what to say to Noctis. Heck, until that day Simon had never really had a conversation with Noctis. Whenever he talked to the visitors it had always been to Nyx. However, Isabelle seemed to have taken a real liking to Noctis and had even gone so far as to convince Simon to talk to Noctis. She was under the impression that the two would get along fabulously. 

The two stood silent in the room; both wishing the other would have the initiative to talk first. Simon avoided Noctis’s gaze as his eyes swept across the room. Although Izzy had told him that he could use this room for his games, he never really had anyone willing to play with him. Most of the time this was his quiet area where he could disappear from the world when things got too stressful. He hadn’t expected Noctis to be here when he came to retrieve the stele he’d left there yesterday. 

Finally, Simon noticed the mostly set up chess board and the worn rule page. He looked tentatively at Noctis and asked, “do you want to play?” 

Noctis slowly nodded as he answered Simon’s question by reseating himself in the chair he’d risen from earlier. Simon quickly sat down across from Noctis and frowned when he realised that he was white. Simon assumed that Noctis had never played chess before and he wondered if he shouldn’t offer Noctis the white team. Noctis however, didn’t notice Simon’s dilemma as he finished setting up the board. 

“Have you played before?” Simon asked, since hey? Who knows, maybe  _ Eos  _ did have chess.

Noctis shook his head, “No, but I think I understand the basic rules. You move first right? After all you are white.”

“Yes,” Simon hesitantly moved a pawn and the game began. 

Although Noctis had admitted that he’d never played chess before he was strangely quick at picking up the game. At first, Simon had resigned to taking it easy on Noctis (he’d even expected that Noctis would tire of the game before they even finished) but soon Simon found himself having to think through Noctis’s moves. 

At first the room was silent; the only sound being that of pieces clinking on the board. After a while though the two started talking and soon they were conversing with one another about just about everything. It was almost an hour and a half later that the two of the finished with Simon’s win. Noctis came close to winning but Simon had been playing for much longer.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in this room since I brought my games here!” Simon exclaimed with a sign as he and Noctis put away the game. 

“I enjoyed that,” Noctis admitted, “I haven’t played a board game in so long.”

“If you liked that we should try something else,” Simon said, “No one here likes to play with me so you are officially my new gaming friend.”

“Gaming friend?” Noct wondered just what being a ‘gaming’ friend involved. Was it going to be like what he has with Prompto? 

“Yeah, I’m going to introduce you to the world of gaming,” Simon said cheerfully, “For starters, do you know what Dungeons and Dragons is?”

Noct shook his head and Simon grinned wider, “It’s a role playing game where you create a character and thrust them into adventures with epic monsters. None of the shadowhunters are willing to play with me because they think that they can just do it in real life instead.”

A hint of knowing showed in Noct’s eyes, “That sounds like  _ Daemon  _ hunters.”

“ _ Daemon  _ hunters?”

“Yeah, the players create hunters and then go on quests at night to exterminate  _ Daemons _ . Prompto and I wanted to play but we couldn’t find anyone else to play with us.”

“Dude,” Simon said as he realised something, “I think I just made a geek friend. We’ve gotta play some old fashion video games to celebrate.”

“Geek friend?” Noct asked as Simon dragged him by the wrist out of the small room and through the Institute.

“Yeah, someone who plays video games and likes to do geeky things.” Simon told him, “You don’t get many people with those attributes in the shadowhunter community so when you meet one you have to be friends.”

‘Okay, let's be friends.” Noct said. It would be nice to have a friend here, not that Isabelle wasn’t a friend he just found that she could be quite intimidating. “So where are we going?”

“We are going to an arcade!” Simon announced as he finally pulled Noctis out the Institute door, “If you haven’t been to one then you’re missing out.”

“I’ve been to an arcade before!” Noctis huffed. He often went there with Prompto before-before Nifelheim happened. He could go this; it wouldn’t be like when they first arrived this time.

Although Noct was worried about what would happen when he reached the arcade, nothing happened. Simon dragged him in and bought tickets. Through it all, Noct feared for a panic attack like on the first day he and Nyx arrived at to Earth. Soon, Noct was comfortably playing games with Simon; he felt good. This time being at the arcade brought back good memories and not bad. 

The two played for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. They each took turns beating one another’s high scores on games. With their battle honed reflexes some of the games were insanely easy and they ended up setting really high scores on them. Through it all the two laughed and joked easily. Both of them had found a friend in the other to geek out with, and a new rival to beat in the next arcade game. 

When they finally tore themselves away from the games it was because Simon’s tummy rumbled. He blushed red and hastily apologised for ruining their fun. Noct was about to tell him that he didn’t mind when his tummy rumbled too. They laughed at that and then noticed the time. Neither of them had eaten breakfast or lunch so they decided to hit a cafe. 

Simon escorted Noctis to Java Jones and scooted his way to the shrinking line like he was a starving rat. Bemused, Noct followed and Simon went on to rant about how wonderful Java Jones was. Noct listened to Simon ramble about the coffee shop and then let Simon chose what to get him. Simon’s talk about the coffee store reminded Noct of Ignis and his ebony addiction (Ignis always denied this but none of the others believed him). 

It wasn’t until they were seated and Simon had taken a huge sip of his coffee that Noct commented to Simon, “You remind me of my friends back home.”

“What? Really?” Simon didn’t know how to take this information. He didn’t like to compare himself to others since he always found himself lacking.

“Yeah,” Noct said with a far away look in his eyes, “especially Prompto.”

“Prompto?”

“Yes, my best friend. He would often drag me out to arcades like you did and he always had something to talk about. He also, was one of the only people to not care that I was royalty.”

“You’re a royal!” Simon cried out loudly. His brain failed to tie Noctis to a person of royal blood.

“Yeah, crown prince of  _ Lucis.”  _ Noctis said uneasily, he didn’t know how Simon would react.

Simon however was pretty chill about the whole thing though, “Wow, that’s cool. Guess that explains why you’re stronger than Nyx.”

“Yeah, Nyx is connected to the crystal through me,” Noct stated before shyly telling Simon, “You’re the only one here that I’ve told.”

“That’s an honour, thank you Noctis.”

Noct startled then looked Simon in the eyes, “We’re friends, call me Noct.”

“Okay, Noct.”

With that Noct smiled brightly and Simon realised that there were many, many things that he wanted to ask starting with, “Are you and Nyx dating?”

Noctis’s eyes blew wide open in shock and his hands trembled slightly as he said in a shaky voice, “I don’t know. I was supposed to marry someone else but now that’s kinda not true.”

“I don’t get it?” Simon said, “Are you marry someone else or not?”

“I really don’t know,” Noct’s brown was furled as he talked, “We were supposed to marry because of a treaty but now that treaty has been broken so I don’t know if I still have to marry her.”

“Man, that sucks,” Simon stated before bombarding Noct with questions, “Do you at least know her? Is she nice? Is she pretty?”

“Um, her name’s Lunafreya and I guess we’re childhood friends.” Noct said slowly as he thought through Simon’s questions, “She’s really nice and I guess she’s pretty but I’ve never really noticed. We haven't met in ages.”

“At least it wasn’t some seventy something year old hag,” Simon told Noct, “It could have been much worse.”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed, “But even so I don’t really want to marry her.”

“Nyx?” Simon asked, remembering how the conversation had started.

“Yeah. I love him,” Noct admitted with a light blush but his tone didn’t waver.

Simon was proud of his friend just as he was proud of Alec when he came out about Magnus. Simon knew that Noct’s love was reciprocated as Nyx’s whole world practically revolved around Noct. Nyx would move heaven and Earth for Noct. In fact, at times Simon was sure that Noct was Nyx’s whole reason for living. However all Simon tells Noct is, “I’m certain he feels the same way.” 

Noct smiled at that and Simon knew that Noct was going to be okay. That soon Noct was going to seal Nyx to his side and forget about the whole marriage thing. The two shared an un awkward moment of silence that was broken by Simon’s phone ringing. “Excuse me,” Simon said to Noct as he answered the phone. 

On the other end he heard Izzy say, “Where’s Noct? Jace and Nyx are back and Nyx is going ballistic.”

  
Simon broke out in a cold sweat and cursed himself silly, why do these things always happen to him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in just as many days. I am on a roll. These stories are so fun to write. I can't wait to write the next one and I have at least 4 more ideas. Hope you'll read my next one.


End file.
